gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beware the Troderin
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 1 Overview After the Mailman(Whom Soos thinks is a Werewolf) comes with a huge box Soos gets it and opens it and Stan comes to tell Soos that is the Troderin;the Goblin Sculpture Stan was talking about in Season 2 Finale and when he tells the twins to put flyers across the town mostly everyone come and the Troderin becomes a success.But in the Night,The Troderin is revealed to be alive and attacks the twins cause they were the only ones who found them and don't want them telling people.Meanwhile,Old Man McGucket is angry at Stan. ---- Sypnosis Before 1st Commercial Break Soos walks to the kitchen and eats some cereal and he hears a truck.He sees the Mailman coming from his truck with a huge box and Soos gets suspicious and gets a bat."Here you go....What are you doing with that bat",The mailman said."Nothing.....Nothing",Soos said."Uh okay here you go",The Mailman said as he gave Soos the Box.A the Mailman left,Stan came and he told Soos that that is his and Dipper and Mabel come and See Stan opening it and are amazed and tell Stan what that is as they see the wax scuplture."It's Just the Troderin; my Wax Scuplture I got From a Garage Sale (He actually stole it).Stan puts it in the Oddities area and gives the twins a flyer that says{:Our Newest Addition to the Mystery Shack:The Troderin It is a Sculpture that will be famous once you see it.}He tells them to copy it from his new Copier Machine he got from his relative when he visited Stan in the Hospital when he was in bad shape.They put it and once they get 50 flyers they headed to Downtown with the Mystery Cart to put the flyers across Gravity Falls.After 30 minutes of putting flyers they head back to the Shack to see Wendy working the register and Soos is Cleaning while Stan looks at his newest addition the Troderin."This beauty is the best thing that ever happened to the Shack since those Wax Figures",Stan thought to himself.Then all of a sudden,a bunch of people came and payed for Admission to the Showing of the Troderin like in the presentation of the Wax Figures."Wow your uncle is doing pretty good",Wendy said."I am going to make so many money cause of this successful thing",Stan said. ---- Before Last Commercial Break Later,at the Presentation Soos announces the Presentation will begin shortly."Mabel are you ready for this",Wendy asked."Yep I am Soopy Doopey Excited",Mabel said."Ummm Okay wow",Wendy said laughing.Then,the Pesentation started."Hello America are you ready",Stan said."WOOOOOOOOOOOOO",The People screamed."I SAID ARE YOU READY'',Stan screamed."WOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOO",The people screamed."Okay then lets begin",Stan said.Stan explained everything about the Troderin and in the end,The People were pleased and left talikng and whispering about it.Then at night,everyone went to sleep and The Troderin was frowning revealing he is alive.Then in the Morning,Stan takes Dipper and Mabel to Greasy's Diner for some pancakes.They get inside the Restaurant and see Lazy Susan."Hey you Scallywags welcome to Greasy's",Susan said.Old Man McGucket came and said,"Hello Loloooollololol Hehehuah",Gucket said."Man that man is crazy",Stan said."Hey,Why you ackin so cray cray",Mabel said.Then,McGucket said,"HUaHua HuaaaHua he he' Stanford,Gucket screamed as he left."Well that happened",Stan said.So anyways Suzy,we want Pancakes",Stan said."Ok It is on the house",Suzy said.After they ate,they headed back to the shack and saw McGucket throwing the Trash Can at the Door and he said,"Take that Stanford",Gucket said."Look Hobo get out of here",Stan said."Grrrrrrrrrr",Gucket said as he ran on his hands like a dog and left."What did you do Grunkle Stan",Mabel said."Don't worry about it",Stan said.So they got inside and 5 customers came to look at the Troderin and Wendy gets their money and puts it in the Register."Man look at MY Success",Stan said.And Soos came and told Stan he was done cleaning and he left home.'' ---- After Last Commercial Break Later at night,The twins went to sleep along with Waddles and Stan,and the Troderin decided he had to go to his original home where he belongs and the twins wake up in about 6:50 to see The Troderin and the creature frowns .'Since you have seen me I Have to kill you cause you kids will tell everyone NOW........ PREPARE TO DIE MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH'',Said Troderin."Dipper!!!!!",Mabel screamed."wwwwwhhattt",Dipper studdered."We are screwed",Said Mabel.'' The twins got out of the Shack and hid in the woods."mabel we are dead meat",Dipper whispered."SHHHHHHHH BE quiet",Mabel whispered.Then when they turned,they saw Troderin and they screamed and ran away.They hid and ran and hid and ran but they ran out of hiding places.They were able to get in the Mystery Cart and Drove away when the Troderin made fire from his hands and jumper really high and far and landed on the top of the Cart causing it to get Major Scratches."DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE'',Toderin screamed.Then,Dipper started drifting and Toderin fell on the ground and Dipper left Downtown and drove to the woods to lose the Troderin.The Troderin jumps and nearly broke the Cart and then Dipper drifted and it fell but tried shooting fireballs but missed.Then after a long chase,the gang and the Troderin arrived at the Shack and the Sun rose and the Troderin nearly killed Mabel til' it dissapporated by the sunlight.Then,Mabel and Dipper go to Krazy Karts;A Cart Shop and they get a free cart since Stan has used 3 carts.They go to the Shack and pretend they were there the whole time and then the door bell rang.Stan answered and the person at the door was Old Man McGucket.'What do you want",Stan said."MY CREATION'',Gucket said."Ummmmm I do not know what you are........Ok Fine i'll give it to you",Stan said."Wait you mean the Troderin was his",Dipper asked."Yeah",Stan said.Dipper and Mabel gulped."Wait where is the sculpture",Stan asked.Dipper and Mabel gulped again."Listen Hobo We lost it",Stan said.Then Stan left and Dipper remembered the wax was in the outside door but it is cause Gucket didn't notice cause he is inasne.Dipper put the wax in a jar and he poured it into the Copier Machine and it turned into Troderin 2.0 and it was about to attack the twins when Gucket came to see the new Troderin and he took it and left.Stan came and Dipper told him Gucket left and they watch Duck-Tective. ---- Trivia The Troderin is a parody of Ultimate Spiderman's Green Goblin since its a goblin and shoots fireballs The Secret Code is "GSV DZGXSRMT DRAZIW LU TIZERGB UZOOH" When Solved,it says,"THE WATCHING WIZARD OF GRAVITY FALLS".It means there is a watching wizard in the town.The Wizard will be revealed in the Season 3 Finale The Troderin's hand can be seen in the Opening next to the Merperson and the Jack-O-Lanterns